the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Kairus
A past of mysteries and loss, Darth Kairus was a male Sith Lord and Minister of the Midnight Order's military. His origins of joining the Order are unclear, but in its early years as the Sith Imperium, Kairus was an Lord in its ranks as the Apprentice of Darth Ricor. Ricor had built his way up to the Imperium's most elite, becoming a protector of the the organization's hierarchy. As this Sith Lord's apprentice, Kairus was sent to do tasks that Ricor deemed too meager to deal with himself. But Kairus recognized that most of these tasks were to acquire artifacts and ancient texts for Ricor's own gain, rather than alternative missions to directly benefit the Imperium's growth. At one point, Kairus was sent to the uncharted dunes of Korriban with a large team of Imperial Commandos. Their mission was to locate and retrieve Naga Sadow's fabeled Poison Blade, a powerful weapon that afflicted its victims with terrible toxins. After a week-long expedition, the team finally recovered the sword, but their numbers had been ravaged by the beasts and harsh conditions on the planet. When Kairus returned, he used the blade to strike his own Master down, avenging the soldiers who had died for Ricor. Finally free of Ricor's control, Kairus escaped persecution for the crime and began to build a name for himself. He became affiliated with the Imperium's Ministry of War, quickly being promoted to a Commander in the army's ground forces. As the Imperium began to face growing problems, Kairus worked tirelessly and directly to the extent of his capacity. Aside from his military career, he also spent an increasing amount of time with one of his military subordinates who earned his respect and attention. The two eventually became close and pursued a romantic relationship in their short periods of leisure time, ultimately reaching its climax at the birth of a single child. As enjoyable as their lives were together, the two were forced to return to their duties to face a powerful new threat that had attacked their home. Asavian, a powerful Force-user and traitor to the Imperium, launched an attack on the empire's territories, in which Kairus fought desperately until Asavian's eventual defeat. During the war he was promoted to General for his dedication, but he had witnessed countless deaths to the battles, including his own lover, leading him to briefly resign from the military. Following his resignation, the Imperium began the crumble. Emperor Salvatus had been weakened from Asavian's assault, and in his absence different members of the hierarchy sought to claim the throne. A civil war broke out between the Emperor's Dread Masters and the Imperium's government, compelling Kairus to resume his service of protecting his empire. He joined the military forces in their attack on Oricon, which despite heavy losses on both sides, concluded with an uneasy truce. Kairus continued to hold a bitter resentment towards the Dread Masters, believing their presence brought on the crisis. Sometime later, after the Battle of Oricon, the Eternal Empire of Zakuul emerged from Wild Space and crippled the Galaxy's superpowers. The Imperium fell, and Kairus was separated from his daughter in the events that followed. With his family and home gone, Kairus joined the survivors of the chaos when they retreated to Thule to escape the war. Over the next five years, the people lived in a new society, the Midnight Order, in which Kairus was named the Minister of War. Despite his stature as Supreme Commander, Kairus abandoned the Order to independently hunt down the Dread Masters, worried of the damage they could inflict on the Galaxy.